De una Edad a Otra
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: A su regreso a Eryn Lasgalen y Erebor respectivamente, Legolas y Gimli tienen un nuevo adorno. Sus padres querrán una explicación (y no les gustará) L/G. (Mayormente elementos del libro, pero algunos de la película) TRADUCCION de Determamfidd


**Disclaimer (1):** Ninguno de los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos me pertenece, todos son propiedad del fantástico J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Disclaimer (2):** La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a **Determamfidd**, quien amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

**Advertencias:** Slash (la historia completa trata de esto, aunque no hay nada gráfico).

**Pareja:** Legolas/Gimli.

Un agradecimiento especial para **Determamfidd**, quien, como ya dije, me permitió traducir esta linda historia; espero que la disfruten tanto como yo:

* * *

**De una Edad a otra.**

Cuando Legolas regresó a Eryn Lasgalen, había cambiado mucho. Su padre le abrasó gentilmente y luego lo apartó para estudiar su rostro. Sus ojos eran profundos, estaban llenos de la dicha, el sufrimiento y el anhelo del Eldar que había caminado tan cerca de la muerte.

—Mi hijo, — dijo Thranduil suavemente. Legolas cerró sus ojos y dejó su cuerpo relajarse un poco.

—Es bueno estar en casa, —dijo, igualmente suave e inclinó su cabeza orgullosamente.

Muchas cosas le habían pasado, eso era seguro. Su hijo no era más aquel ágil, despreocupado y alegre elfo de antaño. Había crecido. Había visto el fin de muchos mortales; había conocido y amado la vida mortal. Había vivido demasiado cerca de la feroz, atrajánte pero infeliz flama. —Vamos, —dijo Thranduil, y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. Eran fuertes, duros e inflexibles, lo suficiente para llevar el destino del mundo sobre ellos. —Deberías tomar un baño y descansar. Es un largo camino desde Gondor.

—Lo es, —fue la respuesta, y Legolas permitió ser dirigido a sus antiguos aposentos. Thranduil condujo a su hijo a través de los familiares recintos, llenos de cálido color verde y luz dorada que entraba a por las ventanas abiertas. Legolas miró alrededor, posando sus ojos en las viejas reliquias sin decir una palabra. Las ropas de su principado, los recuerdos de su antigua vida… parecían ahora muy pequeños para él.

—Dormiré un poco, —dijo, apretando cálidamente la mano de su padre.

—Como desees, —aceptó el Rey, vacilando. Su hijo, uno de los grandes de la Tierra Media, y un extraño para él ahora. El sonriente chiquillo aparentemente había desaparecido dentro del poderoso guerrero, envuelto por la sabiduría y el dolor. —Legolas, iôn...

Finalmente, una sonrisa apareció en el serio y pálido rostro. —Disculpa mi apatía, padre, —dijo. —Estoy cansado, y no tengo a mis amados compañeros del año pasado conmigo. Es una nueva y extraña sensación estar, así de pronto, sin aquellos con los que luché hombro a hombro y conviví tanto tiempo. Voy a descansar y a levantarme; a convertirme en mí mismo de nuevo.

Thranduil extendió la mano para tocar el brillante cabello de Legolas. —No. No eres el hijo que envié a Imladris, —dijo, y sonrió tristemente. —Nunca volverás a ser ese elfo de nuevo.

Un destello travieso brilló por un momento en lo más profundo de los ojos de Legolas. ¡Ah!, el chiquillo sonriente no se había ido por completo. —No, ya no.

Thranduil abrazó a su hijo nuevamente, antes de dejarlo.

***o***

Glóin pasó de un pie a otro mientras esperaba con impaciencia. El viajero había sido avistado a un día de la montaña, y él lo sabía, sabía que era Gimli. Una orden directa del propio rey Thorin Yelmo de Piedra era la única cosa que hubiera podido detener al viejo Enano de ir a su encuentro.

La figura era apenas perceptible mientras se aproximaba por el valle verde y exuberante que una vez fue desolado por el Dragón, en un movimiento constante y sin descanso hacia las grandes puertas. Éstas permanecen cerradas y los guardias no las abren para los extraños. Pero los enanos tienen una gran memoria, y nunca olvidan.

El viajero estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Glóin para que éste escuchara una profunda y familiar voz gritar: —¡Ho, la Montaña! ¿Es esta la manera de dar la bienvenida a uno de los hijos de Durin, a casa después de un largo viaje?

—¡Abran las puertas!,— gritó Glóin, y corrió tan rápido como sus viejos huesos le permitían desde el parapeto hasta la muralla interior. Cuando llegó a las puertas, éstas crujían, cerrándose nuevamente detrás de una Enano envuelto en una fina capa verde-gris, con su cabello y barba amarrado en unas trenzas y un hacha balanceándose en la mano.— ¡Gimli!, ¡Muchacho!, déjenme ver a mi hijo… —resopló Glóin, tratando de abrirse paso entre los guardias curiosos que miraban incrédulos la extraña capa del Enano y el peculiar broche que la sostenía.

—Ahora bien, —dijo el Enano recién llegado, cambiando su mochila de hombro y sacudiendo sus fuertes músculos, tan tensos después de un largo viaje— Me gustaría una jarra de buena cerveza enana, noticias de mi familia y después un descanso, ¡en ese orden!, ¿dónde podría encontrar…? —, dejó la frase en el aire al ver a Glóin abriéndose paso entre la multitud y un amplia sonrisa cruzó sus labios— ¡Da!

—Gimli, hijo mío… —Glóin abrazó con fuerza al muchacho y juntó sus frentes. Gimli rió con energía.

—¡Parece que fui extrañado!

—Chico tonto… —dijo Glóin con voz trémula— Escuché… escuchamos…

—Estoy bien, —respondió Gimli y sus manos estrecharon los huesudos hombros de su padre—. Reconfórtate. Estoy bien y ahora en casa. Ha sido un largo y muy extraño camino, he de admitirlo; pero me ha traído de vuelta a mi tierra y con mi gente.

—Ajá, —dijo Glóin. El rostro de su hijo era tal y como lo recordaba: sus ojos oscuros y su barba tan roja como la de Glóin fue alguna vez; aún era de risa fácil. Aún así, había algo más profundo en todo aquello, como si su hijo de alguna manera se hubiera vuelto más él mismo.

Gimli se dirigió a un guardia que le entregó una jarra de cerveza, sonrió ampliamente y le dio las gracias, antes de levantarla y vaciarla de un solo trago— ¡Un sabor que mi lengua había extrañado mucho! —, exclamó, y se limpió la boca. Se movía con una sólida y ágil confianza que hiso al corazón de Glóin estremecerse. Su hijo había caminado entre reyes y magos, entre grandes y buenos, y había sido contado como uno de ellos. Su hijo era todo lo que un enano puede y debe ser. Su hijo.

—¿Mi hermana?, ¿mis sobrinos?, ¿mis primos? —preguntó Gimli, devolviendo la jarra al guardia con una cabezada de agradecimiento.

—Están bien. ¡Grisin ha estado impaciente por noticias tuyas! Me ha estado acosando y a su esposo e hijos durante las últimas semanas.

—¿Qué hay de la batalla? —preguntó mientras ambos dejaban la muralla exterior.

—Ah, —suspiró Glóin tristemente—. ¿Entonces has escuchado ya sobre Dain?

—Ajá, —respondió Gimli e inclinó la cabeza.

—Fue una buena muerte y siempre será recordada, —murmuró Glóin deteniéndose y cerrando los ojos por un momento—. El resto de nuestra familia es tan numerosa como siempre ha sido, salvo por… —se interrumpió.

—Da, —dijo Gimli suavemente y sacó un libro roto de su mochila, el forro de cuero estaba manchado con sangre—, te envié un mensaje desde Rohan.

—Ajá —Glóin no podía hacer frente aún a la muerte de su hermano. No podía lamentarse aún, no sin los huesos que deberían ser sepultados de acuerdo a las tradiciones y ceremonias. Oin estaba en el fondo de un charco sucio a los pies de las puertas rotas de Moria. Su primo estaba solo en las ruinas de las minas enanas y Dwalin no podía hacer ahora mismo el viaje para recuperarlo. Un gran amigo era un cadáver pudriéndose, expuesto al aire y a orcos sin siquiera una roca que marcara su lugar de descanso; sus peleoneros hermanos Dori y Nori finalmente juntos en su dolor—. Aún no, hijo, —murmuró Glóin y apretó la mano de Gimli sobre las rápidas líneas de la reconocible caligrafía de Ori—. No aún. Déjame vivir la alegría de tu regreso antes de hablar de tragedias.

Gimli lo miró profundamente por un momento y luego enderezó sus anchos hombros— Ajá, como desees —dijo, y por un momento su rostro pareció estar tallado en piedra como en las viejas historias. Había perdido todo rastro de una sonrisa; lucía orgulloso y grande y fuerte como los Señores Enanos de antaño. Valiente y terrible, incluso en su ropa manchada por el viaje. Sus ojos hablaban de la pérdida de su tío, su primo y su amigo, pero no mostró ninguno de los miedos de Glóin.

Gimli no estaba asustado de enfrentar al dolor. Y no parecía que algo lo fuese a asustar nunca más.

***o***

Thranduil no podía soportar la celebración en la corte mientras su hijo dormía sólo a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia, así que se paró en su antecámara y escuchó a las hojas y a los pájaros, y a las voces de su pueblo que cantaban sobre la luz, los árboles y las cosas alegres. Este tipo de cosas le habían consolado en tiempos pasados, pero ahora le parecían huecas y superficiales en comparación a los profundos ojos de Legolas y la luz de su rostro.

Sus dos hijos mayores, preocupados pero jubilosos, se aproximaron a él y preguntaron por Legolas con la mirada. Él sonrió y les dijo que su hermano dormía, que debía descansar antes de poder hablar, reír y cantar juntos como en los días de antaño.

Legolas no volvería a ser como antes, pero él no lo mencionó.

Las noticias se habían filtrado por todo el Bosque Verde incluso en medio de las batallas. Thranduil sabía sobre el Camino de la Muerte, sobre la muerte del Rey de Rohan, sobre el sacrificio de Boromir hijo de Denethor. Había escuchado historias sobre una gran persecución en las planicies de los Señores de caballos y sobre una épica batalla a las puertas de Minas Tirith. Había recibido anuncios sobre los pasos de los Nueve Viajeros; de la carga soportada por el Periannath, pariente de Bilbo Amigo de los Elfos y de la muerte y reaparición de Mithrandir. Sabía sobre la traición de Curunir y el paso de los Barcos Negros. Sabía algo del peso que oprimía el corazón de su hijo.

El vino de Dorwinion en su mano no le traía consuelo y los canticos, aunque bellos y agradables, carecían completamente de sentido. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Thranduil recordó las palabras de Legolas. Extrañaba a sus queridos compañeros de viaje… el Mago, el Hombre Aragorn, los Periannath, el Enano… El Hombre era ahora el Rey Elessar, la Piedra de Elfo de Gondor, y los Periannath habían vuelto a sus verdes y tranquilas tierras en Eriador. El Enano debió volver a la "solidez" de Erebor para estar con su gente de cabeza y corazón de piedra. Muy extraños compañeros, y también muy extraño que un Eldar los amara y extrañara también. Mortales todos a excepción del Mago. Por supuesto, Legolas era joven aún y jamás había visto las luces de Aman. Él era un Elfo del Crepúsculo, y la Tierra Media y sus mortales era todo lo que él conocía.

Inquieto de pronto, Thranduil se puso de pie y caminó de regreso a los aposentos de Legolas. Necesitaba ver a su hijo, tocar su cabello de nuevo y recordarse de nuevo que estaba otra vez en casa con ellos.

***o***

Glóin miraba sin decir palabra, mientras Gimli respondía calmadamente a las preguntas del Rey, tendiéndole el libro de Mazarbul e inclinando la cabeza. Las respuestas se volvían más y más inverosímiles a medida que continuaba: el Camino de los Muertos, los Nazgul, Uruk-Hai, Ents, Magos, Hobbits, doncellas guerreras, olifantes, hombres y más… y elfos; muchos… muchos malditos elfos. Gimli habló con honorable reverencia de la Bruja del Bosque de Oro, y su mano subió inconscientemente al broche de su capa. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron cuando habló de su compañero élfico, el hijo de aquel que encerró a su padre alguna vez. Su mano no bajó ni aún entonces de su posición.

Gimli parecía más real que el mismo Rey, a pesar de que no llevaba más que sus ropas salpicadas de barro, su cota con sangre de la batalla y su yelmo y el Rey Thorin Yelmo de Piedra estaba envestido en terciopelo, mithril y joyas. Glóin estaba mudo del orgullo. Detrás de Thorin, la fuerte figura de Dwalin permanecía inmóvil. Glóin buscó la mirada de su viejo amigo y en silencio, admiraron el gran cambio.

Dwalin le había enseñado a Gimli a usar el hacha en su juventud en Ered Luin, y recordaba al pequeño muchacho de cabello encendido y temperamento desafiante tan claramente como Glóin. Su muchacho había sido templado en la más feroz forja del fuego y había surgido con sabiduría y el poder, que brillan en su rostro. Esto fue suficiente para hacer que su padre estuviera a punto del llanto.

Finalmente Thorin pareció satisfecho, incluso sorprendido por el interrogatorio. Gimli se inclinó profundamente, antes de volverse y salir de la cámara de audiencia, con sus botas apenas haciendo eco sobre el suelo de piedra. Caminaba más suavemente que cualquier otro enano que hubiera visto, pensó Glóin, pero desechó esa idea.

Dwalin le siguió—. Gimli, —dijo, con su gruesa voz.

—¿Hmm?, —se detuvo Gimli, y por primera vez, el cansancio se reflejó en su rostro—. ¡Ah! Discúlpame, Maestro. ¡Estoy apunto de quedarme dormido de pie! Tú te vez excelente.

—Me veo viejo, primo —refute Dwalin, y levantó sus cejas—. Tú te vez…

Gimli parecía divertido —. Ajá, bien, la mayor parte de esto se irá pronto, el resto es como Mahal me hizo.

Dwalin resopló y agitó su barba blanca.

—Dwalin, —dijo entonces Gimli, con expresión grave—, lamento mucho lo de Balin.

La calva cabeza de Dwalin bajó un poco, con los ojos desenfocados—. Maldito hermano mío, —dijo con voz ronca— Demasiado listo para su propio bien. No escuchó. Nunca lo hizo.

—Vi el ataúd en la Cámara, —dijo Gimli—. Estaba oscuro, pero hermoso. Descansa en uno de los más grandes salones de nuestros antepasados. Muy apropiado; ¿qué más se puede pedir?

—Ajá, él hubiera querido eso, al menos, —dijo Dwalin por lo bajo, tomando el brazo de Gimli—. Nos has puesto muy orgullosos.

—Sólo hice lo que me enseñaste, —respondió Gimli y respondió al apretón en el brazo de Dwalin, que ya no era tan fuerte como antes, después de casi doscientos cincuenta años de vida. Para sorpresa de Gimli y su padre, el viejo guerrero se inclinó con los brazos cruzados antes de volverse abruptamente hacia la cámara de audiencias, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Extraño, —Gimli miró a su padre—, ¿Bien?

Glóin finalmente encontró su voz—. Ah, mi muchacho, —suspiró—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Muy orgulloso. Tu madre también lo estaría, Mahal la proteja.

—No es a lo que me refería, —remarcó Gimli, a pesar de que sonreía—. Pero gracias.

—Oh, ¿y a qué te referías entonces?

—¿No intentarás protestar de mis relaciones con los Elfos? Pues me han nombrado Amigo de los Elfos y he encontrado paz y compañía entre ellos, precisamente donde no creía posible.

Glóin carraspeó, levantando las cejas—. No puedo evitar lo que ya ha pasado, ¿no es verdad? —En realidad no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

—No, no puedes, —dijo Gimli y sus ojos brillaron a sabiendas de lo que pensaba su padre—. Bien, ya se han cumplido dos de mis deseos. Ya tomé una buena cerveza enana y he tenido noticias de mi familia que ahora sé que están bien y sanos; ¡Salve Dain nuestro Rey que murió con honor y coraje! Ahora he de atender mi tercer deseo y dormir.

—Ajá, apuesto que estás muy cansado después de todo, —dijo Glóin con voz débil— Vamos, deberías lavar las marcar de tu viaje antes de que se queden de forma permanente en tu piel. Le pediré a Grisin que organice una cena para ti y podrás recibir a todos cuando despiertes.

—Muy bien, —respondió Gimli y bostezó—. Podría dormirme donde sea ahora, incluso en uno de esas pequeñas conchas de los Galadhrim.

—¡No vayas a dormirte en el agua! —Advirtió Glóin y ciento veinte años son apartados por esas palabras y Glóin puede recordar a un pequeño Gimli de veinte años de edad, con sus cabellos rojos, mentón suave y ojos muy abiertos mirándolo fijamente por en medio de la espuma.

Gimli rió sonoramente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Ese sería un buen final, después de todo lo que he visto!

***o***

Thranduil empujó la puerta tan suavemente como ésta lo permitía. Su hijo estaba tendido sobre la cama con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza recargada contra el muro. Su brazo se tensó alrededor de su arco y un cuchillo blanco se podía ver debajo de la almohada. Una posición de vigilia que debió adoptar durante sus viajes. Su hijo había desarrollado hábitos muy cuidadosos.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y vidriosos de los sueños de los elfos y su cabello húmedo por el baño caía suavemente sobre su pecho desnudo.

Con paternales ojos, Thranduil comenzó a observar los cambios en su hijo. Legolas estaba más delgado de lo que nunca antes había sido, a pesar de que sus hombros estaban más anchos y fuertes. Antes de la Misión, ningún peso le había atormentado; ahora parecía más viejo, a la manera de los hombres, por la pérdida. Su rostro era más duro, su boca firme y dura pero, a la vez, amable.

La luz de su rostro no era más tenue mientras dormía. Con un sobresalto de maravilla y asombro, Thranduil se dio cuenta que Legolas le recordaba mucho a los tapices de los pilares de la cámara del trono que contaban historias de Gil-Galad y Eäredil. Sus rostros eran igual de amables y orgullosos, llenos de dolor y luz. Aquel reconocimiento le llenaba tanto de alegría como de pérdida.

Sentándose junto a su durmiente hijo, Thranduil removió el cabello de oro de Legolas de su frente, se detuvo entonces. Allí, bajo las brillantes trenzas, estaba una marca. Había un sello, un grabado, extraño aunque agradable a la vista, tatuado sobre el pecho izquierdo de Legolas.

***o***

Gimli se movía con pesadez dentro de la bañera, con lentos y prácticos movimientos. Bostezaba frecuentemente y sus movimientos hablaban de una larga práctica de lavarse en total agotamiento. Glóin se sentó junto a él para evitar que se durmiera. No tenía nada que decir pero encontró una manera de estar bien en silencio cada que veía una nueva cicatriz en la piel de Gimli y notaba que los ya fuertes músculos de éste parecían más anchos y endurecidos. Todo eso parecía como grabado en diamante por las largas privaciones y por el hecho de blandir el hacha de su abuelo todos los días durante un año. Su hijo había vivido mucho y ahora se encontraba con que no sabía como hablar con él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando descubrió que había un nuevo símbolo marcado sobre el corazón de Gimli, más oscuro y evidente que los tatuajes de mayoría de edad que se marcaban sobre sus hombros y brazos. Éste era reciente.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Ah, —Gimli miró hacia la marca; un elegante símbolo de una corona de hojas ornamentado con un par de astas y rodeado de elegantes letras—. Casi olvido que eso estaba ahí. No prestes atención.

—Gimli, —gruñó Glóin; Gimli sólo se encogió de hombros y echó su cabello mojado sobre su rostro—. Dime.

Con un suspiro, Gimli apartó las matas cobrizas y comenzó a enjabonarlas— Es una promesa, Da, y un juramento.

—¿Un juramento?, ¿Para quién? —Glóin se levantó, con una terrible sospecha creciendo en su mente. La marca le era vagamente familiar, lo cual le preocupaba demasiado. Y más aún… los símbolos eran definitivamente élficos.

—Para un… compañero. El más querido de todos.

—¿Quién? —Glóin miró la marca, oscura contra la piel de su hijo—. Eso es élfico. ¿Qué elfo se atrevería a marcar a un enano?

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Las cosas no son así!, —dijo Gimi y se enjuagó la barba—. Es un símbolo, nada más.

—¿De quién? ¿Quién es el más querido de tus compañeros que escribe juramentos en élfico en tu piel? ¿En hombre de Gondor? Escuché que fue criado por ellos.

—No, no fue él.

—Gimli, —dijo Glóin en el mismo tono amenazador que usaba cuando Gimli no era más que un niño travieso.

—Es el símbolo de Legolas, —murmuró Gimli, y tocó el tatuaje gentilmente con sus poderosos dedos—. Legolas hijo de Thranduil de Eryn Lasgalen y mi… amigo.

—Tu amigo… —dijo Glóin secamente antes de lograr controlarse con gran esfuerzo— ¿Y este elfo comparte un juramento como este o se trata de una carga que un enano permite generosamente llevar por sí solo?

—No hables de lo que no entiendes, —dijo Gimli en voz baja.

—¡Un elfo marcándote como si fueras de su propiedad! No, ningún elfo aceptaría ser marcado así. ¡Pero tú llevas este símbolo como una medalla! ¡El hijo de…!

Gimli le miró, había una fiera expresión en su rostro—. Él también carga mi nombre, y la corona de siete estrellas de nuestros antepasados, —espetó en Khuzdul.

Glóin calló de nuevo al suelo, conmocionado—. Tu nombre, —dijo casi sin voz.

Gimli miró a su padre, su boca era una severa línea— Mi nombre.

—Tu… Gimli, no lo hiciste. Tú no lo hiciste.

—Ajá, lo hice. —Gmili volvió a concentrarse en su baño, echando un cubo de agua sobre su cabeza para lavar el jabón. A pesar de que Glóin luchaba contra su ira e indignación, Gimli tranquilamente se exprimió la barba y el cabello y con una toalla amarrada a su cintura se arrodillo frente a su padre. No dijo nada, simplemente esperó.

—Gimli, —murmuró Glóin débilmente y estiró una mano para tocar el rojo cabello de su hijo—. Tu nombre…

Gimli esperó.

Había solamente una razón por la que un enano podía dar a otro su nombre verdadero, su nombre secreto, el nombre reservado para ellos solos. Ningún elfo, hombre, ent, orco o hobbit había escuchado uno de sus nombres en toda la historia de Arda. No desde las brumas del tiempo en que los Siete Padres se levantaron entre la luz de los Árboles. Glóin recordó las enseñanzas a Gimli, recordó el orgullo que tuvo cuando su hijo se sometió y completó los antiguos y secretos rituales, que ningunos otros ojos vieron jamás. Su boca articuló en silencio las letras del nombre secreto de su hijo y la mirada de Gimli se suavizó.

—Ajá, aún así, —dijo gentilmente, y su mano tocó la rodilla de su padre gentilmente—. A donde vaya, lo seguiré. He sostenido su vida en mis manos así como él ha sostenido la mía. Todo lo que soy es suyo. Todo lo que es Legolas, es mío. Sacrifica la vida de los Eldar por amor a mí. ¿Acaso no debería darle los medios para encontrarme en los Salones de Mahal antes de que Arda se renueve? ¿Debería ser tan cobarde como para no decirle todo lo que soy?

—Mi hijo… —protestó Glóin y la furia y el dolor lucharon en su corazón.

Su hijo le había dado su amor a un elfo, estaría perdido entre su gente. Su hijo, este nuevo héroe de la Tercera Edad, le había dado el regalo del único amor de los enanos a una criatura que le sobreviviría por centurias, que nunca entendería su secreto, las viejas costumbres de los enanos, que lo desecharía en su vejez marchita. Su hijo los dejaría por seguir a ese elfo, y el elfo dejaría a Gimli en sus lamentos y soledad. ¿Qué vida sería aquella para el más grande enano de sus días?

Gimli miró a su padre con profundos y pacientes ojos, y no hiso comentario alguno de la tormenta que se estaba reflejando en su rostro. Le dio a Glóin el tiempo suficiente para que pensara en todas las implicaciones antes de tomar un profundo suspiro.

—Yo no pedí esto y él tampoco, —dijo, tranquilamente, y su voz era un murmullo suave reverberado contra las paredes del baño—. Nos tomó por sorpresa. Comenzó como te lo puedes imaginar en Rivendel, con toda esa desconfianza mal disimulada y esos años de odio latiendo en nuestros corazones. Aún así, vi fuerza en él, y más tarde me dijo que él había visto lo mismo en aquellos tensos días.

—¿Cómo es que esto pasó? —Graznó Glóin, levantando sus ojos vidriosos para encontrarse con el rostro de su hijo. Asombrosamente, Gimli sonrió una vez más, era una cálida sonrisa como una tarde del verano.

—Gracias a la piedad, la compasión y el compañerismo. Perdimos a Gandalf en Moria, o eso es lo que pensamos. En Lothlorien, caminamos largas horas a solas, luchando con nuestro dolor. Yo lloraba también por mi gente y porque se había ensuciado la una vez bella Khazad-Dûm. Legolas vio y entendió. Su compasión me alcanzó y me llenó de vergüenza. ¡Un elfo tratando de consolar a un enano! Yo no podía hacer menos por su dolor por Gandalf y fue así como nuestros paseos solitarios se unieron. Así comenzamos a buscarnos y comenzó una extraña y cautelosa amistad. Oh Da, era un lugar fuera del tiempo, aquel bosque encantado. Nos quedábamos entre los árboles y hablábamos de nuestras familias, de Gandalf, de las cosas que temíamos encontrar en nuestra Misión y de los peligros que acosaban nuestros hogares. Me ofreció condolencias por Oin, Balin y Ori. Le escuché cantar sus lamentos por Mithrandir contra el sonido de la corriente del Nimrodel. Parecía que hubiera mirado dentro del corazón de un enemigo y encontrara simpatía y entendimiento. Cuando dejamos aquel lugar, queriendo o no, éramos amigos.

—¿Pero aún no…?

—No, —Gimli negó con la cabeza, hacienda que unos rojos mechones resbalaran por su hombro—. No entonces.

***o***

Qué símbolo más extraño. Thranduil se inclinó sobre el cuerpo dormido de su hijo y lo estudió cuidadosamente. Estaba marcado sobre el corazón de Legolas y parecía estar formado por varias líneas entrelazadas y coronadas por siete estrellas, rodeado por runas en Cirith. Las miró con atención, pero no pudo leerlas. El Cirith no era una escritura en la que le interesara leer a menudo y prefería que sus escribas tradujeran por él. Era, sin embargo, muy usada por enanos.

Enanos.

Levantándose lentamente, Thranduil se apartó del lado de su hijo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Sus manos temblaron sobre los pestillos. Luego, se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca.

Su hijo estaba marcado con un símbolo de alguna clase. Él descubriría su significado y encontraría al mortal que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a uno de los Inmortales. Ese picapedrero lamentaría sus acciones.

El guardián de la biblioteca dio una rápida mirada al rostro de su Señor y huyó mientras Thranduil se dirigía a los estantes que contenían la genealogía de los Enanos. Los registros de esta área habían sido algo… inconstantes. Esa extraña gente rara vez permitía que otros recogieran información sobre su pueblo. Aún más, muchos de los registros de los mismos enanos se habían perdido con el tiempo y las tragedias, tales como guerras, dragones y balrogs, que constantemente les forzaban a ir de un lugar a otro, mientras la gente disminuía lentamente de número. Sin embargo, había aquí información suficiente para los propósitos de Thranduil.

Era el hijo de Glóin, según recordaba, el chico de uno de los que él mismo había aprisionado antes de la guerra en el norte. Un Naugrim miembro de los Nueve Viajeros, un gesto simbólico de esa otra raza mayor de Arda, no deseada y no solicitada. El hijo de Glóin, hijo de Gróin, un enano de alta posición, Señor entre su gente, descendiente de Durin mismo por línea paterna, primo de reyes.

Abrió un tomo referente a los Barbalargos, de la tradición de Durin, de Khazad-Dûm y la Montaña Solitaria.

Cada línea tenía su propio escudo distintivo, e incluso muchas de las ramas tenían también el suyo propio. Thranduil encontró casi de inmediato la misma marca que había visto sobre la pálida piel de su hijo y cerró el libro. Una tétrica sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Como había pensado.

***o***

Gimli guió a su padre a la cámara interior, donde ropas para dormir habían sido predispuestas para él. Su cama había sido ventilada y el cobertor cambiado. Miró aquello con nostalgia antes de suspirar y atender a un aturdido Glóin. Su padre se dejó caer hacia atrás en una silla, mientras apretaba tanto sus nudosas manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos contra la túnica azul oscura.

—No puedo entender esto, —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente, antes de mirar a su hijo con ojos suplicantes—. Gimli, hijo mío, explícamelo. ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

El enano más joven usó la toalla de sus caderas para secarse la barba y el cabello antes de sentarse en la cama y ponerse la bata de dormir. Era una de sus viejas batas, y ahora demasiado grande para su curtido cuerpo. Lo hacía verse más joven y suave a comparación del mundano y experimentado viajero que había llegado a las Puertas o al guerrero herido del baño—. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, —dijo y comenzó a trenzar su cabello para mantenerlo bajo control mientras dormía.

—Entonces termina la historia, —gruñó Glóin, y sus manos se doblaron involuntariamente, como si entre ellas tuviera al elfo que había enredado a su hijo—. Dime cómo fue que esta obscenidad pasó.

Los labios de Gimli se crisparon y sus dedos se detuvieron de su tarea—. No te referirás a nosotros, o a él, o a cualquier parte de esto como una obscenidad.

Glóin guardó silencio, a pesar de que podía sentir el enojo de su mirada. Gimli no prestó atención.

—Perdimos a Boromir en Amon Hen, —comenzó—, y nos pareció que los hobbits estarían más allá de nuestro alcance. Los perseguimos, ¡y no hablaré mucho de esa persecución! Días y noches sin nada de comer, moviéndonos dentro de Rohan para encontrar sólo una hoguera. A lo largo de todo esto Legolas y yo… vimos y aprendimos. Él aprendió sobre la resistencia de los Enanos; yo aprendí sobre la ligereza de los Elfos. Y entonces, el Abismo de Helm. Peleamos juntos, un elfo y un enano, arco y hacha; y maté un orco más que él. ¡Fue un día lleno de orgullo!, —sonrió con el recuerdo.

—Tus cicatrices…

—No, eso fue después. Fui herido en la batalla, pero fue un rasguño en la cabeza. Nada grave, ¡pero si hubieras escuchado el alboroto de Legolas, hubieras pensado que estaba al borde de la muerte! ¡Como si un insignificante orco hubiera podido minar mi fuerza! ¡Ha! ¡Estúpido elfo!, —y aquí, Gimli rió, como si esperara una alegre réplica.

Glóin apretó los dientes—. Vamos al meollo del asunto, —gruñó.

—Como desees, —dijo Gimli, y se sentó de nuevo en la cama bostezando—. Debería haberte dejado en tu… ¿Cómo dijiste?… alegría de mi regreso. Si no hubieras insistido en sentarte junto a mí mientras me bañaba, aún no lo sabrías. Ese hubiera sido mi deseo, realmente.

—¿No me habrías dicho?, —Glóin casi saltó de la silla con furia—. ¿Te habrías comportado como un desobediente, desleal…?

—No soy yo quien le está gritando a su familia, —puntualizó Gimli; Glóin controló un poco su enojo—, y ajá, hubiera esperado a decírtelo en otro momento, hasta que hubieras conocido a Legolas y comprendido que un hijo puede no ser como su padre, y que un viejo odio no es la mejor guía para juzgar el valor de la gente.

El reproche era suave, pero seguía ahí. Glóin pudo sentir surgir su resentimiento—. Continúa, —dijo y miró a su hijo con ferocidad.

—Muy bien. Después de la batalla acudimos a Edoras otra vez y Legolas y yo cabalgamos juntos. Que por cierto aún no soy muy aficionado a los caballos, ¡no me importan los apasionados argumentos de Éomer! Legolas y yo ya éramos amigos para este punto y esto era bien conocido. Compartíamos habitación, caballo, taburete y mesa. Él no quería separarse de mí ni yo de él. Sabía yo que algo estaba creciendo entre nosotros, pero entonces no podía nombrarlo.

"Él vio mi miedo durante el Camino de los Muertos. Yo lo vi retroceder de los árboles negros del Bosque Sombrío. Me vio arrastrarme por el suelo por miedo a la muerte, y dominar mi terror ante la piedra de Erech. Vi despertar el Mar en su sangre con el grito de la gaviota y luchar contra él por amor a la Tierra Media y a sus amigos. Él se convirtió en el espectáculo más querido que estos ojos han visto. Cuando nos encontramos frente a frente, victoriosos, en la llanura del Pelennor, con sangre negra de orco cubriéndonos y resbalando por nuestras manos, él sin una sola flecha y yo con mi hacha casi rota, nos abrazamos y él confesó su miedo y su amor. Yo no pude.

Glóin no pudo evitar ver el fuego en el rostro de su hijo mientras éste hablaba; el amor, el arrepentimiento y la nostalgia. El elfo… era verdaderamente el Elegido de Gimli. No habría otro. Gimli estaría ligado a él por el resto de su vida—. Continúa, —dijo apremiante; Gimli lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eres impaciente! O tal vez yo me he vuelto más paciente. Entonces, Legolas confesó su amor, pero yo me contuve. No podía creer que un elfo pudiera verdaderamente preocuparse por un enano. No éramos como los otros hijos de Illuvatar. Fuimos hechos por otras manos y ellos no nos entienden. Estamos aparte, y somos más fuertes por eso. Y más aún, Legolas había escuchado el grito de la gaviota para entonces y anhelaba el Mar.

"Se dedicó entonces a probarme su valía, —dijo Gimli, su mirada estaba fija en un tiempo y lugar lejanos—. Yo no iba a ceder, y él hablaba a menudo de mi necedad. —Rió suavemente—. Entonces ofreció tener mi sello marcado en su piel; para que le acompañara hasta que se me uniera en la muerte.

—Muerto, —dijo Glóin escéptico—, un elfo.

Gimli cerró sus ojos y se acostó en la cama, relajando sus extremidades—. Ajá. Pero eso lo supe de otro.

***o***

Legolas durmió por seis horas (un largo tiempo para un elfo). Thranduil pasó ese tiempo farfullando. Su hijo llevaba la marca de un enano sobre su corazón. Había una larga serie de cosas que eso pudiera significar, y el las detestaba todas.

Su hijo anunció su presencia con un golpe en la puerta; Thranduil le pidió entrar, incluso se levantó y sirvió dos copas del vino embriagador de Dorwinion. Lo necesitaría, sin duda, para la conversación que estaba por venir.

Legolas inmediatamente percibió el humor de su padre. Se detuvo, con mirada alarmada y se sentó lenta y cautelosamente en la silla asignada. Thranduil le extendió una copa y se sentó frente a él, acomodando su túnica sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

—¿Adar?, —se aventuró Legolas; sus largos dedos se cerraron alrededor de la copa.

Thranduil suspiró profundamente, antes de buscar los grises ojos de su hijo—. No voy a titubear; lo diré directamente. Tú llevas la marca de la línea de Durin en el pecho. Dime, las runas fuera del sello, ¿qué significan?

Legolas palideció, pero su expresión no cambió—. Eso no puedo decírtelo, —dijo y bebió de la copa—, sólo yo puedo conocer su significado. Ningún traductor podría darte la respuesta que tú buscas. No es una lengua conocida por hombres o elfos.

—¿O enanos? —Puntualizó Thranduil inmediatamente, Legolas sonrió derrotado.

—Ya he dicho todo lo que puedo.

—¿Por qué la Casa de Durin? —Demandó Thranduil, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla—. ¿Qué tipo de poder tiene ese enano sobre ti?

—Ninguno que haya pedido por sí mismo. Nada que no le hubiera dado yo con gusto, —dijo Legolas suavemente y miró su copa. A los ojos de su padre, se inclinó un poco hacia el noreste, hacia la Montaña.

—Explícate.

Legolas le miró—. No te gustará la explicación.

—No pido que me guste, sólo que me la digas, —respondió; sus dedos agarraron la copa con fuerza—. Debo saber, iôn. Dime por qué Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, un Príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen y el nieto de Oropher se dejaría marcar con el símbolo de la casa real de los Naugrim.

Legolas levantó la cabeza—. No te referirás a ellos de esa manera, —dijo en un tono brusco—. Los enanos son el trabajo de Aulë. No sería prudente llamarlos atrofiados o deformes, aún en tu posición no es correcto criticar la obra de un Vala.

—¡Y los defiendes! —Thranduil se levantó en un fluido movimiento para estar sobre su hijo—. No sé qué cambio ha provocado este enano en ti…

—Por desgracia, me temo que yo tengo la culpa. Él me rechazó, —la boca de Legolas se curvó y bebió de su copa una vez más—. Muchas veces. Mi persistencia es lo que cambió todo.

La mente de Thranduil se borró por completo—. ¿Te rechazó? ¿En qué te rechazó?

El gesto de Legolas fue amplio y elegante, sumamente descriptivo.

Una fría conmoción limpió por completo su mente; Thranduil se sentó pesadamente, mirando a su hijo—. Tú deseabas unirte a él.

—No lo deseaba, —dijo Legolas totalmente divertido, Thranduil comprendió—. Tenía que.

—Un… un enano. Ese hijo de…

—Gimli, —corrigió Legolas y vació su copa—. Se le conoce como Gimli, hijo de Glóin, de la línea de Durin. Una de las ramas menores, para ser exactos, del gran árbol, no obstante es descendiente de reyes.

Un ventajoso partido, susurró la mente política de Thranduil, antes de alejar ese pensamiento—. ¡Un enano!, —repitió, en su corazón crecía la consternación. De todas sus figuraciones, no había pensado en esto.

—Sí, —respondió su hijo e inclinó la cabeza—. Tiene un gran espíritu y un fuerte corazón… e indudablemente es un enano.

—¡Legolas! —Gritó con horror—. Legolas, ¿qué has hecho? ¡Debes deshacer esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—Ya está hecho y no hay manera de deshacerlo. Ya he elegido, Adar. —Dijo y se levantó para tomar las largas y delgadas manos de su padre entre las suyas—. He elegido seguirlo, amarlo y ser amado por él.

—¡Tú has elegido sólo muerte! —Exclamó Thranduil— ¡Es el camino de Tinuviel el que tú elegiste! Tu enano, incluso si te ama, es un mortal, ¡estás atado a su muerte!

—Oh, él me ama, —murmuró Legolas y sonrió tan radiante que el mismo corazón de Thranduil latió dolorosamente en su pecho—. De la piedra fue hecha su raza y como la piedra que ama es inamovible, firme y duradera. Pero sí, tienes razón. A la piedra tendrá que regresar un día. Y yo le seguiré.

Thranduil se giró con un chillido de dolor.

—No, Adar, no, —dijo Legolas gentilmente, apretó sus manos con fuerza entre las suyas—. ¡No sufras antes de que yo tenga que partir! Para él, la vida será larga. Él es de los Khazâd, y la corta vida de los hombres no es suya. Viajaremos, construiremos y construiremos, y yo viviré por Edades en sus ojos y en sus brazos. Nos sentaremos en los verdes jardines de Ithilien y ante el esplendor de las joyas de Aglarond. ¡Haremos tantas maravillas que viviremos en la memoria por siempre! No me arrepiento de mi decisión, Adar. No me arrepiento de lo que elegido hacer.

—Pero yo me arrepiento que mi hijo tenga que morir, como pocos de los Eldars deben, —dijo Thranduil entre sollozos—, y todo por el celoso y orgulloso corazón de un enano.

—Ajá, celoso es, —dijo Legolas y sonrió una vez más—. Y orgulloso con justa razón.

—¡Orgulloso! ¿Encuentras regocijo en ello? ¡Esta criatura es hija de uno de los que casi trajo al Noste a una Guerra por orgullo!

—¿Culparás a Gimli por lo que su padre hiso?, —los ojos de Legolas se volvieron fríos, en un gesto aprendido de su padre. Su parecido nunca había sido tan evidente, aún cuando estaban tan en desacuerdo. Legolas nunca había tenido la mirada de su madre, llamada hace mucho por Mandos. Aún así, su sonrisa a veces le traía a Thranduil recuerdos de ella—. Él no era un adulto entonces, y trabajaba en las minas de hierro en el lejano Eren Luin a la ausencia de su padre. No veo por qué sería él responsable. ¿Lo culparás incluso de las acciones de su primo que iba a ser Rey?

—¡Lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo! ¡Una rama de ese raquítico y marchito árbol, dijiste!, ¡Lleno de la misma venenosa fruta! —bramó Thranduil.

—Captor de su propio padre es mi padre. Él podría hacer como tú y culparme por ello, —dijo el hijo, su voz era fría y altiva—. Agradezco a Elbereth y Aulë que no lo hiciera. No se merece tal insulto. É les totalmente bueno, leal y noble… y tú le tienes en perjuicio.

—¡Son enanos! —Siseó Thranduil—. No han traído nada más que dolor y miseria al pueblo de los elfos.

—¿Podrías decir que los elfos siempre han dado un trato justo a los Naugrim? —Legolas casi escupió la última palabra, luego se calmó—. No. Si enumeráramos todos los males entre elfos y enanos, seguiríamos aquí discutiendo hasta que la Montaña se hiciera polvo. No pongo aparte a Gimli de su pueblo, pero no lo culpo de sus malas acciones. Así como él tampoco lo hace conmigo por el mal que han traído los elfos.

Los pensamientos de Thranduil regresaron a un día, frío y ventoso, en el que el fuego de un dragón quemó el mismo cielo y un joven Príncipe enano gritó por ayuda y Thranduil le dio la espalda, con pesar de su corazón—. Él miente. Ningún enano podría perdonar y olvidar. Guardan sus rencores como a su oro y joyas.

—Gimli es terriblemente mal mentiroso, —replicó Legolas y una sonrisa asomó la comisura de sus labios. Se sentó sobre los talones y echó atrás la cabeza—. Sus orejas se ponen rojas y su lengua se traba. Es el más honesto ser que he conocido. En cuanto a los rencores, la misma Dama de los Galadhrim le nombró Amigo de los Elfos y le dio tres de sus cabellos. A petición suya.

Thranduil se quedó boquiabierto.

—Ajá, —respondió Legolas, muy a la manera de los enanos y rió sonoramente—. Él no conoce el significado de tal regalo, pero lo atesora como un niño por amor a quien se lo dio. Él tiene el favor de la Dma y su bendición.

—Pero… ¡pero es un enano! —Protestó Thranduil, aún cuando la última noticia lo había hecho tambalearse. Galadriel, la más poderosa de los Noldor que aún vivían en la Tierra Media, le había dado el regalo que alguna vez había negado a los más poderosos de su gente… a un enano. ¡Un Enano!

—Creo que eso ya lo teníamos claro, —dijo Legolas; se levantó con gracia, soltando las manos de Thranuil después de un firme apretón—. Es un enano, y es mi enano. Es todo lo que deseo y nunca me arrepentiré. Con tu bendición o sin ella, mi Rey y padre, seré suyo.

—Sin mi bendición, —repitió débilmente, y apretó sus puños contra su túnica—. ¡Sí, porque así será!

Legolas lo miró apenas, con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Y sin tu amor?

—Si mi amor no puede alejarte de esta locura entonces, ¿de qué sirve? —Rugió Thranduil—. ¿Te mantendrá en una tumba de piedra con el resto de sus tesoros, no? ¡Mi hijo y un enano! ¡Un enano que te marca como si fueras de piedra! ¿Serás acaso uno de sus muebles?, ¿una preciosa posesión entre muchas? ¿Tus cadenas serán de oro y mithril?

—¡Silencio! No sabes de lo que hablas, —dijo Legolas con terrible voz, ojos centellando—. Hablas con la locura de la pena. Él nunca me encadenaría. ¡Más bien soy yo quien lo ha encadenado! Él nunca amará a nadie más. Nunca podrá dejarme. Los enanos aman solamente una vez, su amor es desinteresado e incomparable. Si yo no hubiera hablado, él me habría amado a la distancia y nunca hubiera intentado cambiarme. Él preferiría pasar el resto de su vida entre los árboles y nunca trabajar la piedra y el hierro de nuevo antes de verme marchitarme. Llevo su marca por propia voluntad. Él nunca lo habría querido por sí mismo.

—Pero… —farfulló Thranduil—, ¿Por qué entonces?, ¿Por qué la marca?

***o***

Glóin acercó su silla más cerca de la cama y contempló el rostro de su hijo. Su corazón se sentía lleno y pesado como el plomo, y su furia casi se había desvanecido. ¿Qué propósito tenía? Era viejo y ya no podía blandir su hacha, además, ya era muy tarde. Gimli había entregado ya su corazón, y no habría forma de deshacerlo. La tristeza surgió en él: su espléndido muchacho y este tonto amor.

La frente de Gimli se había relajado, mientras cerraba sus ojos y descansaba sus dedos sobre su corazón—. Dime muchacho, —dijo Glóin, extendiendo la mano para quitar los mechones rojos de la mejilla bronceada y curtida de su hijo—. ¿Por qué un elfo debe morir por amarte?

—No lo necesita, —dijo Gimli y bostezó una vez más—. Pero está determinado a ello. Necio como cualquier enano, debería decir. Fue Aragorn quien me dijo lo que significaba para Legolas atarse a mí. ¿Qué podía decir?, ¿qué podía hacer? Todo estaba hecho y lo único que podía hacer yo es abrir mis brazos para recibirlo. La Dama me dijo que el oro nunca tendría dominio sobre mí, pero ah, estaba equivocada. El oro del cabello de Legolas es más hermoso que ninguna mina de la tierra.

—Suficiente de tus tonterías románticas, —gruñó Glóin; su hijo rió entre dientes y abrió los ojos. Era una locura, pero esto… el elfo…

—¡Eres verdaderamente impaciente! Muy bien, te lo diré, ¡pero discúlpame si me quedo dormido mientras lo hago!

"Legolas no tuvo la opción dada a Arwen Undomiel. Él no tiene nada de la sangre de los Mitad-Elfos que lo ate a la vida de los mortales. Seremos separados. La elección de nuestro destino final es esta: que Legolas se desvanezca en dolor después de mi muerte o que se haga a la mar al antiguo Hogar de los Elfos antes de que yo muera. Ahí su aflicción será lavada con el tiempo, aunque él, con la memoria asombrosa de los elfos, nunca me olvidará por completo. Llorará en paz por el resto de sus días y no gozará de la dicha que es su derecho por nacimiento. Su amor por mí, de cualquier manera, lo separará de su gente.

Glóin se recargó hacia atrás, con la mente ofuscada—. ¿Él eligió esto?

Gimli sonrió tristemente cuando sus ojos se cerraron una vez más—. Él eligió esto mucho antes de que yo lo aceptara.

Todo el aliento del cuerpo del viejo enano escapó en un fuerte ¡Whoosh!— Entonces es algo verdadero, —se dijo a sí mismo. De que un elfo pudiera amar a alguien de otra raza él no tenía duda (había muchas historias trágicas sobre tal amor entre elfos y hombres) pero dudaba que ese amor pudiera estar dirigido a un enano. Ahora no tenía duda alguna.

La devoción de Gimli no era en vano, y el elfo lo cuidaría por el resto de sus días sin importar cuan extraño terminaran. Elfo o no, hijo de Thranduil o no, este elfo amaba a Gimli más de lo que amaba su vida inmortal.

—Gimli, muchacho, —murmuró y alisó la barba rojiza de su hijo—. Perdóname. Tienes razón, yo no lo comprendía.

—A veces siento que no lo entiendo yo mismo, entonces estás completamente perdonado, —dijo Gimli reprimiendo un bostezo; buscó la mano de su padre y cuando la encontró, la tomó con fuerza—. Los elfos son caprichosas criaturas, salvajes y extraños, pero él es todo lo que yo quiero y deseo. ¡Aunque es desesperante! Bromea, canta, mima y habla con los árboles, Da; es sumamente ridículo, pero no puedo sino maravillarme. Entonces todo cambia y él se vuelve un alto guerrero, una delgada y mortífera hoja forjada en la más fiera de las hogueras y yo me asombro. Luego cambia de nuevo y es más sabio que los magos, perdido en el dolor de los elfos y me olvido de todo lo demás. Estoy perdido, y encantado de estarlo. Llevo su sello en mi piel y en mi alma.

Glóin lo dejó hablar y reconoció en él el fervor de un nuevo amante. Sonrió para sí mismo. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que la visión de una doncella enana envuelta en la suave caía de su cabello y barba le había hecho perder el aliento, pero aún guardaba el recuerdo de ella de ese momento, su Vilís, la madre de sus magníficos hijos—. ¿Por qué el tatuaje? —Preguntó dulcemente; Gimli lo tocó de nuevo.

—Después, —dijo con voz confusa por el sueño—, después de que hablamos durante toda la noche, intercambiando palabras, abrazos y votos… hice la oferta de tomar su anterior sugerencia. Sentí culpa por haber perdido meses. ¡Meses! Desperdiciados por esos temores tontos. No podía dar menos que él.

"Legolas rió con esa brillante risa suya y asintió. Reuní todo lo que necesitábamos y le mostré como debía grabar su marca. Cuando hubo terminado, puso una aguja nueva en mi mano y me pidió que hiciera la mía. Me negué; él insistió. Gruñí y me besó. Nuestro juego estaba hecho y la competencia había terminado, me dijo y eso impactó mi corazón. Gravé mi nombre y el símbolo de nuestra línea en su piel, entonces reímos y lloramos como un par de chiquillos lunáticos. Legolas me preguntó lo que decían las runas. Entonces le dije mi nombre.

Glóin casi podía verlo; el barbudo y robusto enano y el pálido y delgado elfo, la tinta, las agujas y la luz dorada de la lámpara derramándose en las profundidades de la noche—. ¿Fue en la Ciudad Blanca?

—Ajá, después de la caída de las Puertas Negras de Morannon, —murmuró Gimli, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eso me recuerda: necesito diseñar unas puertas. Aragorn las necesita, mithril y hierro, las mejores que podamos hacer. No me dejes olvidarlo.

—No lo haré, —respondió Glóin, apretando su fuerte y callosa mano.

***o***

—¿Por qué marcarme? —Legolas tocó la piel alrededor de su corazón con dedos suaves—. Él no quería. Dijo que sería un crimen marcar mi brillante piel élfica con tal oscuro adorno enano. Tuve que convencerlo.

—¿Por qué? —La mente de Thranduil estaba a la deriva—. ¿Por qué querrías algo como eso?

—Él lleva las hojas y las astas del Bosque Verde por mí, —dijo Legolas, sus ojos parecieron distantes—. Él decidió llevarlas como un símbolo de penitencia por sus dudas y como prueba de su amor. No quería que hubiera una cosa así entre nosotros. No debía haber culpa o penitencia o prueba de lo que compartíamos. Insistí en que me marcara también, para transformar su gesto de penitencia a uno de amor. Ambos llevaríamos al otro a donde sea que fuéramos.

—A donde sea que fueran… —gruñó Thranduil y miró con ojos entornados a su hijo, delgado y elegante a la luz verde del salón—. ¿Entonces por qué no está aquí contigo?, ¿por qué no estás tú con él?

—Lo está, —rió Legolas—. ¡Incluso ahora puedo escuchar sus molestas respuestas a todo lo que decimos! Pero entiendo lo que dices. Él partió hacia la Montaña para ver a su gente, para hablar con su familia, tal y como yo lo he hecho. Nos veremos muy pronto. Él debe regresar a Minas Tirith dentro de poco, y yo comenzaré mi trabajo en Ithilien. Luego están las cuevas brillantes de las Montañas Blancas que también requieren de su cuidadosas manos. Nuestros encuentros se harán aún más gozosos y nunca estaremos separados por mucho tiempo. Me contentaré con los jardines y el trabajo, y la dulce anticipación de sus pies en el umbral de mi puerta.

—Estarán separados por años, —dijo Thranduil, furioso—. ¿Él no dejará sus cuevas por ti?

—No más de lo que yo dejaría mis árboles, —respondió Legolas, levantando la barbilla—. Nunca le pediría eso, así como él no me lo pediría a mí. Pero los compartiré con él felizmente.

—Legolas, —habló el Rey elfo con tono de hierro—, ¡esto es inaudito y totalmente equivocado! ¡Arriesgas tu nacimiento por una criatura que no vivirá mas que un parpadeo a la vida de un elfo, que te dejará solo por sus oscuros agujeros y sus tesoros durante ese corto tiempo! ¡Es una abominación en nombre de todos los Eldar y de Eru Iluviatan mismo! ¡Lo que hacen es innatural y malvado!

—¿Malvado? —la expresión de Legolas era atronadora, su furia era una fuerza palpable. Cuando habló, su voz era peligrosa—. ¿Gimli malvado? ¡Cuando el Anillo de Sauron estuvo frente a él, en la mano de un Hobbit, listo para ser tomado, él trató de destruirlo con su hacha! Si lo que hacemos está mal, no es obra suya. ¡Si lo que hacemos no es natural entonces déjame ser tragado por el mar como Númenor de viejo! Si debes rechazarme en el nombre de tu disgusto y perjuicio, Adar, entonces hazlo, lo aceptaré. Pero no debes llamar nunca a Gimli, Amigo de los Elfos, Protector del Portador y amado mío malvado. Le he hecho frente al Balrog; he visto la locura en el rostro de un Maiar; he pasado bajo las negras alas de un Nazgûl. ¡Ahora escucho palabras envenenadas de la boca de mi propio padre! Yo conozco el mal cuando está cerca de mí, Adar. Gimli no es nada de eso.

Thranduil se echó para atrás, mudo del horror—. ¡Mi hijo…!

Legolas le miró a los ojos, y algo de su atronadora furia escapó de su mirada—. Son noticias difíciles de escuchar, —dijo con voz calmada—. Tú hablas ahora con impresión, furia y preocupación por mí. Lo sé y te agradezco por ello. Pero no aceptaré palabra alguna en contra de Gimli. Yo habría asesinado al Señor de Eorlingas por una amenaza vana: no dudaría en alejarme de ti, aunque eso me desgarrara el alma. Te dejaré pensarlo.

El elfo, orgulloso e inflexible como una lanza, se inclinó levemente antes de salir del salón, silencioso como un fantasma. Todo el aire había abandonado los pulmones de Thranduil; puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Escuchó los dulces cantos de fuera de la cámara, como una burla para sus oscuros pensamientos.

***o***

El silencio en la habitación era cálido y cómodo; Glóin reflexionó varios minutos mientras Gimli caía en un profundo sueño. Esta extra unión, hacía más feliz a Gimli de lo que nada nunca lo hubiera hecho. Él no podría ponerse entre su hijo y tal dicha, ni siquiera por todos esos largos años de odios y rencillas. No es que fuera capaz, pensó con tristeza. Amara a un elfo o no, Gimli era un Khazâd hasta los huesos. Era necio y no podría ser separado del tesoro de su corazón. Ningún enano podría. ¿De qué serviría entonces cualquier protesta? Su única salida era aceptarlo. Frunció el ceño ante la idea de volver a ver al Rey Elfo bajo estas circunstancias y suspiró. Gimli le había hecho frente a muchos peligros, perdonado ofensas y olvidado viejos rencores para encontrar su único amor. No encontraría menos en su padre. Sería cortés con Thranduil, aunque a la primera mención de mazmorras, bueno… ¡diría algo cortante!

¿Dónde estaba su rabia? Solo cincuenta años atrás, Glóin hubiera estallado en furia y locura, gritando su enojo y sacudiendo toda la Montaña con él. Ah, pero ahora estaba viejo. La edad trae sabiduría, o eso le habían dicho siempre. La verdad se sentía más tonto que nunca.

El enano mas joven se movió ligeramente y Glóin fue sacado una vez mas de sus pensamientos.

—¿Da?, —Gimli se movió de manera que sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de su padre.

—Deberías estar durmiendo, muchacho.

—En un momento. Debo decirte esto primero. Mi amor por él no significa que te ame menos a ti o a mi familia. Yo soy el hijo de Glóin y un enano de la línea de Durin. Estoy muy orgulloso de ambas cosas.

—Ah, chico tonto, —suspiro Glóin—, lo se.

—Eso me tranquiliza profundamente, —dijo Gimli, llevando los dedos a sus labios y luego hacia su corazón, sobre el símbolo élfico que lo señalaban como de alguien más—. Estaba asustado de lo que estas noticias pudieran traer, en como las tomarías tú. Me aterraba que en tu ira me enviaras lejos de mi familia y de mi gente para siempre.

¿Su valiente hijo, asustado? ¿De él? El aliento de Glóin se detuvo—. No Gimli, —dijo, entonces pronuncio audiblemente el verdadero nombre de su hijo—. Tú eres mi hijo y lo que tú has hecho vivirá en canciones por siempre. Estoy enormemente orgulloso de eso. Si mi hijo ama a un elfo entonces... ¿por que no he de ser yo tan valiente como el y aceptarlo?

Los ojos de Gimli se encendieron—. Gracias, padre mío.

—Chico tonto, —dijo Glóin calurosamente y se inclino para besar la frente de su muchacho—. Duerme.

Gimli durmió. Glóin se dio cuenta con una inesperada sacudida, que su hijo aun roncaba como un trueno.

***o***

Thranduil paso varios días en su terraza, reflexionando.

Legolas no fue con él de nuevo, pero hablo con sus hermanos y primos con amorosas palabras. Se sugirió un banquete, pero Legolas rechazó la idea—. No celebraré mi regreso a casa si mi padre no considera mi retorno como digno de tal honor, —decía y sonreía tan dulcemente como antes. Thranduil miraba a través de sus cortinas y por encima del barandal de la terraza como Legolas contaba sus historias sobre la Misión, sobre sus compañeros y sobre el enano. De su cercana relación, no dijo una palabra y la ira de Thranduil crecía internamente ante eso.

Finalmente, Galion, el viejo mayordomo, tocó a la puerta de Thranduil y entró en ella sin anunciarse—. Su alteza. —Dijo brevemente.

—Déjame, Galion, —replicó el, igual de breve—, no quiero compañía.

—No, nadie prueba el vino que usted bebe noche tras noche, —replicó Galion en una suprema muestra de hipocresía—. No mientras lo siga perdiendo.

—¿De quien hablas? Se claro o vete. De hecho, ¡hazlo! ¡No te quiero aquí!, —gruñó Thranduil y se abalanzó sobre el mayordomo, pero sus movimientos eran lentos por la bebida de Dorwinion y por los días sin comida ni descanso. Galion lo esquivó fácilmente y meneó la cabeza.

—¿De su hijo, de quién más podría hablar?, —Galio cruzó sus larguiruchos brazos y chasqueó la lengua—. Usted está actuando como un idiota.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, —gruño Thranduil—, además, no deberías hablarme así, ¡traidor!

—¿Traidor entonces? ¿Traidor por decirle a un padre que actué como uno? —Galion sirvió una copa de agua y se la tendió a su Rey—. No importa la discordia entre ustedes, Legolas es nuestro príncipe y un héroe de todos los pueblos libres. Él debe ser celebrado por su gente y bienvenido por su Rey. Usted lo deshonra y a usted mismo. Se lo digo por nuestra profunda amistad y mis largos años de servicio.

—¡Deshonor! El se deshonra a sí mismo, poniéndose al nivel de esos... esos...

—Ah, —suspiro Galion—. Son los enanos de nuevo. Mi Señor, su rencor no debe caer sobre aquellos que no tuvieron culpa. Usted se negó a prestar ayuda a los enanos en contra del dragón para salvar a su gente. Bien. Encarceló a la compañía de Thorin por precaución. Bien, de nuevo. Ambas acciones fueron en nombre de nuestros intereses, no de los enanos. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo para un mortal y de aquel de quien Legolas habla no parece tener mala fe en contra de nosotros. Galadriel misma...

—¡No me hables de eso!, —gritó Thranduil, tomando la copa con fuerza—, ¡Galadriel misma pudo no saber lo que nacería entre mi hijo y el picapedrero! ¡Galadriel misma debió quedarse sus cabellos dorados para ella sola! ¡Mejor hubiera sido que el enano hubiera sido asesinado en batalla antes de venir a robar y ensuciar a Legolas!

—No esta siendo usted mismo, —dijo Galion tristemente—. Una amistad no es un robo.

—El enano, —dijo Thranduil, levantando el pecho—, clama el amor de Legolas. Legolas se ha unido a él por el resto de su vida, y no habrá palabra alguna que le haga cambiar de opinión.

La mandíbula de Galion parecía de hierro.

—¿Ahora lo vez?, —con una risa acida, Thranduil se giro—. Lloro por mi hijo, mi glorioso hijo que será separado de su gente.

Galion se quedo inmóvil por un largo rato, antes de tomar la jarra de vino y empinarla frente al Rey. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de dar un trago.

—Deja eso, —dijo el Rey, molesto.

—Usted ya ha tomado suficiente. Yo soy quien necesita esto ahora, —espetó Galion y empinó la jarra una vez más. Bebió poco más de la mitad del vino antes de apartarla de su boca, suspirando audiblemente—. Bien.

—¡He dicho que dejes eso! —Thranduil le arrebató la jarra y miró al viejo—. Tú no eres aquel cuyo hijo renuncia a su vida por un enano. ¿Qué necesidad tienes tú de vino?

Galion no respondió inmediatamente, sino que presionó sus manos contra su rostro. Entonces se irguió de nuevo y respondió—. Bien. Si habrá una separación, es algo que no se puede evitar. Pero puede venir antes o después.

El Rey elfo miró a su mayordomo con la misma fría mirada que Legolas había heredado—. Explícate, —dijo con voz peligrosa.

—Si tiene que haber una separación entre Legolas y su gente, —dijo Galion y tomó hábilmente la jarra de vino—, usted es quien decidirá cuando. Debe aceptar a Legolas y a su enano si quiere tener a su hijo los años que aún les quedan, o no volver a verlo de nuevo.

—Aceptar a su enano, —repitió secamente el rey; de pronto la verdad cayó sobre él con su gran peso. Él podría perder a su hijo ahora, por su enojo y rechazo o perderlo dentro de unos años, a la muerte del enano. Sus orgullosos hombros se hundieron sobre la mesa—. Perderé a mi hijo de cualquier manera.

—Sí, o ganará otro por un tiempo, —dijo Galion encogiéndose de hombros y agitando la jarra cerca de su oído—. Vacía, por desgracia. Le traeré otra. A decir verdad, su nuevo "hijo" puede no ser todo lo que usted espera, a final de cuentas tiene sus méritos.

Con dolor creciente en su interior, Thranduil recordó las historias de la Comunidad del Anillo que se habían filtrado en Eryn Lasgalen. Efectivamente, el enano había demostrado su valor y sabiduría.

—Nunca lo ha conocido, —continuó Galion—, tal vez sea una digna compañía para su hijo.

—¿Qué enano podría ser digno de la vida de Legolas?, —demandó Thranduil, su voz estaba cargada de pura melancolía.

—Envíe por él, —sugirió Galion, yendo hacia la puerta—. Y averígüelo.

El mayordomo dejó a Thranduil solo con sus pensamientos. El Rey elfo se sentó en la penumbra, con la mente hecha un torbellino y el corazón en un doloroso conflicto.

***o***

Gimli durmió por casi un día. Glóin no podía resistir el mirar por la puerta de la habitación casi cada hora. Una gran procesión de visitantes y amigos arribaron a su puerta para llevar sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Dori, Nori, Bofur y Bifur llegaron en una rápida sucesión y fueron seguidos por el jadeante hijo de Bombur, Bomfur, quien había sido muy cercano a Gimli en su juventud. La vieja Dama Dís envió sus respetos con un pequeño broche de esmeralda que había pertenecido a su padre. Muchos de los compañeros de Gimli en sus días de entrenamiento con Dwalin llegaron también para dar sus felicitaciones. Todos estuvieron también muy decepcionados al saber que el sujeto de su emoción dormía aún, roncando tan sonoramente que podría despertar a un muerto.

Finalmente, la hija de Glóin, su esposo Thrívi (un joyero del clan de los Blacklock de las Montañas de Hierro) y sus hijos llegaron, sin aliento y entre un gozoso jaleo. Grisin hiso un gesto de desaprobación al enterarse del estado de las cosas de Gimli y sus jóvenes hijos, Thesin y Thrísin demandaban saber cuando despertaría su tío. Glóin los mandó a limpiar las desgastadas botas de Gimli y a revisar el correo, y se volvió hacia Grisin y Thrívi con un suspiro.

—Aún duerme, —les dijo y se sentó—. Estaba muy fatigado. Pienso que no tuvo momento de reposo durante todo el año pasado.

Grisin tiró de su barba trenzada, con ojos pensativos—. Da, ¿pasa algo? No reaccionaste de la manera que pensé que lo harías.

—¿Que no grito y lloro de alegría, a eso te refieres? —Replicó Glóin secamente. Suspiró de nuevo—. Gimli ha cambiado. Es más profundo y severo de lo que era antes, y más sabio y razonable. Él ha cambiado y yo no.

Su hija le miró con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros, idénticos a los de su hermano—. Eso no es todo.

—No, —admitió él—. Pero es todo lo que puedo decirte sin el permiso de Gimli.

Ella asintió pensativamente, Thrívi miró a ambos—. Bien, —dijo enérgicamente, señalando con la cabeza de pelo negro hacia la cocina—, déjanos preparar todo para cuando se despierte. ¡No dudo que todo eso le haya dejado tan hambriento como un Hobbit!

Glóin sonrió, recordando la vana expresión de Bilbo y su cálida sonrisa en los jardines de Rivendel—. Por supuesto, —respondió a su práctico yerno.

Su otro yerno.

Thrívi chocó sus palmas y asintió hacia su esposa—, ¡Vamos entonces!, —dijo, acercándose más hacia ella—. Aliviemos la espera con trabajo.

Grisin miró a su marido con una divertida exasperación—. ¡Todo es trabajo contigo!

Él la acercó más—. No todo, —le dijo al oído, acomodando un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja—, pero tu hermano no va a despertarse sólo porque así lo queramos.

Ella rodó los ojos y lo arrastró a las despensas—. Siempre fue muy necio.

Mientras Grisin y Thrívi preparaban la comida, Glóin se vio tentado de nuevo y se asomó al cuarto de Gimli. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de ver el brillo de los ojos de Gimli mirándolo a él—. ¿Da?, —llegó el rumor de la voz de su hijo y el susurro de su ropa al levantarse—. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

—Sí, estamos rodeados de una horda de salvajes sobrinos, —replicó Glóin al tiempo que encendía las velas para ver a su hijo restregándose el rostro—, lo que te despertó fueron sus temibles gritos de batalla.

—Ah, esos temibles enemigos, —rió Gimli, se levantó de la cama para estirarse. Luego se puso unos pantalones y cambió su túnica de noche por una roca camisa azul oscura con bordados de oro. Gimli trató de no apartar la mirada de los símbolos marcados en la piel de Gimli que habían visto la luz tan brevemente—. Bien, pongámonos en marcha y conozcamos al enemigo.

—Te advierto que están armadas con comida y bebida, —le dijo Glóin y Gimli rió de nuevo.

—¡Tales armas podrían derribar al mejor guerrero! Temo que seré vencido.

—Hijo, —dijo Glóin entonces y puso su mano sobre el fuerte hombro de Gimli—, ¿qué les diremos? Sobre tú y Le… Legolas.

—Legolas, —confirmó Gimli; su hombro se tensó bajo la mano de Glóin—, no fue nunca mi intención ocultarles nuestra unión indefinidamente, sólo por un corto tiempo. Debo confesar que estaba más asustado de tu reacción que las de Grisin, Thrívi o los muchachos.

Aquellas palabras dieron una punzada en el corazón del viejo enano, pero debía aceptar que eso era verdad. Su astuta y perspicaz hija estaría encantada de que su hermano hubiera encontrado su Uno finalmente; el siempre práctico Thrívi comentaría que no había nada que hacer al respecto y los muchachos estarían mucho más interesados en escuchar historias de batalla que historias de amor—. Ajá, puedo entenderlo.

Gimli levantó su mano, tomó la cabeza de su padre y juntó sus frentes—. Les diré la verdad, y veremos, —dijo suavemente—. Si mi señor padre pudo aprender a aceptarlo, no tengo nada que temer.

—Puedo pensar en unos cuantos que tendrían una o dos palabras para ti, —respondió Glóin.

Gimli sonrió—. Sin duda me dirían que estoy loco. Dejo el relato de la Misión para ti. El respeto que tienen por su larga amistad contigo puede detenerlos de llamarme idiota frente a ti.

—Muy amable, —rezongó Glóin. Gimli rió de nuevo ante la hostilidad de su padre y dio un paso hacia atrás, explorando el suelo.

—¿Dónde están mis botas?

—Therin y Thrísi las tienen. Y creo que no durarán mucho con ellos.

—¡Ay de mis pobres botas! Me han sido muy útiles y resistentes frente a orcos, fuego y ruina, —dijo Gimli, moviendo la cabeza—. ¡Pero una horda de sobrinos es demasiado!

***o***

Thranduil estaba vestido como para un funeral, usando sus más finas ropas, sus más exquisitas y hermosas joyas y su corona de verano. Había comido moderadamente, bañándose con movimientos lentos y vestídose deicidamente. Mirándose al espejo, vio al Rey del Bosque Verde en todo su esplendor. Luego caminó de sus recamaras hasta el salón del trono, con la cabeza alta, aunque su corazón estaba hecho cenizas.

Subiendo al estrado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su gente. Su hijo mayor, Baimellon, inclinó su cabeza con preocupación en sus ojos; Thranduil le devolvió el gesto con calma. Junto a él, su hijo mediano, Tinnuon, se mordió el labio clandestinamente. Entonces Thranduil dirigió su mirada a Legolas.

—Doy la bienvenida, —dijo y su voz falló. Trató de componerse—. Doy la bienvenida a casa a mi hijo, Legolas Hoja Verde, uno de los Nueve Viajeros, después de su larga Misión. Será celebrado por su gente y honrado como un héroe por todos los pueblos libres.

Una alegría surgió de las gargantas de los ahí reunidos.

Los ojos de Legolas estaban muy abiertos, entonces dio un paso hacia su padre.

Thranduil dejó todo el orgullo y dolor de su corazón inundar su voz mientras continuaba—. Me gustaría dar a conocer además, que su padre y Rey también dará la bienvenida a los compañeros de su hijo, que lo acompañaron en su hazaña. Que todos en Arda sean testigos que en Eryn Lasgalen se les harán los honores a los que tanto los merecen, —aquí Thranduil hiso una pausa y tomó un largo suspiro, como si pensara que las palabras lo pudiesen ahogar—, sin importar la raza o las largas enemistades.

Los susurros estallaron a través de la corte, pero Thranduil tenía ojos sólo para Legolas. Su rostro brillaba como una estrella; el elfo se inclinó con el corazón lleno de júbilo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre, éstos estaban húmedos.

—Te lo agradezco, mi padre y Rey, —dijo suavemente—. Te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón.

***o***

Glón recibió permiso para enviar a Froäc, nieto de Roäc, a los elfos. El cuervo llevó una rígida pero cortés invitación a Legolas, hijo de Thranduil para visitar Erebor y conocer a la familia de su compañero. Su suegro y su cuñada estaban ansiosos de conocerlo, y los dos sobrinos de Gimli en particular, tenían muchas preguntas. Para empezar, ¿de verdad había matado a un olifante?

Thorin III Yelmo de Piedra, Rey de Erebor estaba desconcertado. Después de la conclusión de su último negocio, uno de los enviados de Thranduil había preguntado por la salud del joven pariente del Rey, que recientemente había regresado de la gran Misión. El viejo Dwalin había fruncido el ceño con tanta furia y desconfianza que el pobre elfo se puso rojo del temor y la preocupación.

Fuera del dominio del bosque, donde la espuma del Río Rápido se une con los susurros de los árboles, y los huesos de piedra de la Tierra Media eran profundos y sólidos bajo sus pies, un enano se reunió con un elfo. Se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras a su alrededor los pájaros cantaban y arrullaban.

Mientras una mano enana atraía un rostro élfico y sus alientos se mezclaban entre ellos, el mundo lentamente comenzaba a cambiar de una Edad a otra.

FIN.

* * *

**N/T: **Como leyeron, Gimli repite mucho la expresión "ajá"; sucede que en inglés él dice "Aye" que es como un "sí" en inglés antiguo, así que no se me ocurrió otra manera de traducirlo. Y la mayoría de las palabras que "no se entienden" XD es porque están en élfico.

Dejo el link del perfil de Determamfidd y del fic para aquellos que quieran leer la historia en inglés o dejarle un comentario:

Perfil de **Determamfidd: ** u/2716266/Determamfidd

Link de la historia (From one Age to another): s/9261063/1/From-One-Age-to-Another


End file.
